Something In Red
by AuroraMorganneRaines
Summary: A song fic based on the old Lorrie Morgan song, Something In Red.


This is just something that floated in my head as I lay in bed listening to some old songs. I dont own Harry Potter and I publish rarely so please be kind.

_I'm looking for something in red; something's that shocking to turn someone's head; strapless and sequined and cut down to there; stockings and garters and lace underwear; the guaranteed number to knock a man dead; I'm looking for something in red_

Hermoine stared at herself in the mirror, unsure of what she saw. Curls tumbling down her back. The dress was Gryffindor red. But its resemblance to a proper school outfit ended there. A tight strapless bodice with a sweetheart neckline, sparkling with a cascade of sequins, fitted to her tiny waist and flaring into a full skirt. The back dipped low, lower than she normally dared. Silk stockings with a backseam hugged her legs. Gone were her usual proper white knickers, replaced with black lace underwear and a matching garter. Surely he would notice her in this. Even though it was Gryffindor red.

_I'm looking for something in green; something to outdo an ex-high school queen; jealousy comes in the color of jade; do you have a purse and some pumps in this shade; and a perfume that whispers please come back to me; I'm looking for something in green_

Once again Hermoine found herself in front of her mirror. A few years had gone by and she was no longer the innocent schoolgirl of her youth. The dress was a jade green velvet. One shoulder was left bare. The other was covered by a strap of crystals. It hugged the body tightly, slithering down her body in a tube ending just above her knees. Her legs were bare, ending in matching jade green pumps. A matching purse covered in crystals. She picked up a bottle of perfume and spritzed herself, inhaling the scent of vanilla and sandalwood. She would get him back, where he belonged.

_I'm looking for something in white; something that shimmers in soft candlelight; everyone calls us the most perfect pair; should I wear a veil or a rose in my hair; the train must be long and the waist must be tight; I'm looking for somehing in white_

The day had been long coming but still Hermoine felt like it was only yesterday that she had stood before the mirror in the red dress. But today was a special day. And this was a very special dress. A soft white satin, corseted tight to make her small waist even smaller. The train sweeped out behind her for what seemed like a mile. A dress made for a queen. His queen.

_I'm looking for something in blue; something real tiny the baby's brand new; he has his father's nose and his chin; we once were hot lovers now we're more like friends; don't tell me that's just what old married folk do; I'm looking for something in blue_

The sleeper was a pale blue, a soft robins egg color of the softest cashmere ever known. Itcradled her infant son in comfort. He laid in his bassinet, sleeping soundly and unaware of the dilemna his poor mother faced. He truly was his father's son, a carbon copy. Very little of Hermoine showed in his face. But that was just fine with her. Her marriage had changed but it was worth it. She was sure that the passion would return. She knew it in her heart.

_I'm looking for something in red; like the one that I wore when I first turned his head; strapless and sequined and cut down to there; just a size larger than I wore last year; the guaranteed number to knock a man dead; I'm looking for something; I've gotta have something; I'm looking for something in red_

The dress was familiar, but the woman who stared back at her was not. Her hips were fuller, the body no longer soft with youth. She was a wife now, a mother. A lady through and through. She was still as beautiful as the day he had married her. He wrapped his arms round her waist, kissing her neck. His Gryffindor Princess. His sweet Hermoine.

She turned to smile at him, love shining in her eyes. "Happy anniversary my love." He smiled back, at peace with her. "Happy anniversary Lady Malfoy."


End file.
